Chocolate Cookies
by SHOUismine
Summary: SasuHinaGaa/ Sasuke benci makanan manis. Tapi ia lebih benci lagi kalau kue yang dibuat oleh Hinata dimakan oleh si Kepala Merah itu./RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Character : Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara**

**Warning : AU, OOC, rada2 lebay dan gaje, mungkin di sini romensnya ga terlalu keliatan, misstypo(s), dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Cookies<strong>

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melangkah dengan ringan memasuki sebuah ruang kelas. Ia berdiri sebentar di ambang pintu untuk mengamati keadaan dalam kelas tersebut. Setelah menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, ia segera melangkah menghampiri orang itu.

"Hn? Hinata?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan saat melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenal telah berada di depannya. Dari raut wajah gadis itu, sangat kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang bermood baik. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Aa... I-Ini..." Hinata mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat cookie yang ada dalam tas jinjingnya kemudian menyerahkannya ke depan Sasuke. "I-Ini kue yang aku buat kemarin," ucap Hinata, berharap Sasuke akan menerimanya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat coklat-coklat dalam bungkusan bening itu, "Hinata, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis?"

Senyuman di wajah Hinata memudar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia kecewa. "M-Maaf, a-aku lupa, S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata kemudian menarik kembali bungkusan coklat tersebut. Ia sudah akan memasukkan kembali coklat itu ke dalam tasnya, saat seseorang merebut coklat itu dari tangannya.

Hinata terkejut, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Gaara telah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan sebungkus coklat miliknya di tangan kanannya.

"Apa ini boleh untukku?" ujarnya dengan suara datarnya.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah cerah mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu, membuat alis Sasuke berkerut. Dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, Hinata mengangguk merespon permintaan Gaara. "T-Tentu saja, G-Gaara-san."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Hinata, kemudian dengan tenangnya Gaara mengambil coklat cookie dalam bungkusan tersebut dan menggigitnya. "Ini enak, aku suka," pujinya, walaupun raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Pujian Gaara membuat Hinata merona senang, "B-Benarkah? Syukurlah Gaara-san m-menyukainya," ujar Hinata senang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke Uchiha memandang mereka berdua dengan raut wajah tak suka. Ia tidak menyukai pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan sekarang rasa tak sukanya itu sepertinya makin bertambah.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Sabaku, kembalikan itu padaku," perintah Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya di depan Gaara, menunggu pemuda bermata jade itu memberikan kembali coklat itu padanya.

Gaara hanya menatap tangan Sasuke yang terjulur, kemudian dengan cuek mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "Tidak mau," ucapnya datar.

Hal itu membuat urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Sasuke berkedut-kedut kesal. "Kubilang berikan padaku!" perintahnya lagi, kali ini ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Gaara. Sayang, usahanya gagal karena Gaara segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Hinata-san sudah memberikannya padaku. Lagipula tadi kau sudah menolaknya," ucap Gaara enteng. Tangan kanannya kembali mengambil cookie dari bungkusannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang badannya, sebelum kemudian ia masukkan dalam mulutnya. Melihat Gaara yang mengunyah cookie itu dengan ekspresi datar makin menambah kekesalan Sasuke saja.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku kembali. Kembalikan."

"Ini makanan manis. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka makanan manis, Uchiha."

"Argh! Berikan padaku!" Sasuke meraih bungkusan coklat itu dari genggaman Gaara saat ia lengah, dan kali ini usahanya berhasil. Bungkusan itu berhasil ia rebut dan sekarang berada di tangannya. Ia menyeringai senang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil cookie dalam bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

'Ugh... Manis...' batin Sasuke dalam hati. "Ini... enak sekali, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dipaksakan ke arah Hinata. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengunyah dan menelan kue yang sangat sangat manis –baginya— itu di dalam mulutnya. Demi Dewa Jashin! Ia benci makanan manis! Tapi ia lebih benci dan tidak rela jika si Rambut Merah itu yang memakan kue buatan Hinata—yang seharusnya adalah miliknya.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, tidak p-perlu dipaksakan begitu," ucap Hinata saat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya berakting di depannya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan makanan manis itu enak?

"Tidak. Ini... beneran enak, kok..." bohong Sasuke sambil tetap tersenyum kaku ke arah Hinata. Tangan kanannya sudah akan mengambil satu cookie lagi, sebelum bungkusan itu lenyap dari genggamannya. Ia mendelik pada Gaara yang sedang asyik memasukkan cookie-cookie itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hinata-san, kalau boleh, apa kau bisa buatkan lagi untukku? Aku sangat suka coklat," ucap Gaara tanpa menghiraukan death glare yang di lancarkan oleh Sasuke padanya. 'Dasar Kepala Merah sialan!' rutuknya kesal.

"E-Eh? G-Gaara-san suka coklat? Ah... K-Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan lagi n-nanti," ujar Hinata dengan senang hati. Tentu saja ia senang saat ada orang yang memintanya membuatkan sesuatu. Apalagi membuat kue adalah salah satu hobinya.

Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang cerah karena ucapan Gaara itu, membuat Sasuke semakin dongkol. Ia mendelik (lagi) ke arah Gaara. Matanya membulat saat melihat cookie yang ada dalam bungkusan bening itu. What? Seingatnya tadi cookie-cookie itu masih penuh, tapi sekarang yang dilihatnya cookie dalam bungkusan itu hanya tersisa satu! Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau si Kepala Merah ini punya kecepatan makan turbo seperti itu.

Gaara dengan masih memasang wajah tenangnya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bungkusan itu, berniat mengambil cookie terakhir yang ada di dalamnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Gaara memakan cookie terakhir buatan tangan Hinata tersebut.

"Hentikaaan!" pekik Sasuke dengan OOC-nya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, berniat merebut bungkusan itu. Refleks Gaara pun menjauh dan mengangkat bungkusan itu ke atas kepalanya. Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia terus mendesak Gaara yang terus menghindar darinya.

"Berikan kue itu padaku, Sabaku," geram Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," ucap Gaara sambil terus menjauh dari Sasuke yang terus menerus mengejarnya. Mereka terus memperebutkan cookie tersebut, sementara Hinata menatap mereka berdua dengan sedikit shock. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke Uchiha dan Gaara Sabaku adalah dua pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pendiam dan cool. Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan mainan.

"A-Ano... S-Sasuke-kun, k-kalau mau n-nanti akan k-kubuatkan lagi cookie-nya tanpa gula," ucap Hinata, mencoba untuk menengahi kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau yang ini," ucap Sasuke dengan keras kepala. Ia masih saja mencoba merebut bungkusan yang disembunyikan Gaara dibalik punggungnya.

"Uchiha. Hentikan, jangan menarik-narik kemejaku," ucap Gaara, sepertinya ia sudah mulai kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau menyerahkannya padaku."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia mengejar Gaara yang sedang berlari menjauhinya. "Berhenti kau, Kepala Merah!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa merebutnya, Pantat Ayam!"

"K-Kalian berdua, t-tolong hentikan..." Hinata mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin biarkan saja mereka sampai berhenti sendiri...

Akhirnya, saat jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, Sasuke menarik kemeja belakang milik Gaara, menahannya supaya tidak berlari lebih jauh. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi merebut bungkusan bening yang ada di tangan Gaara. Gaara melotot, sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang. Kemudian...

"A-Awas..."

BRAAKK

Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dengan Gaara yang menimpa badannya. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang tak sengaja tersandung kaki meja. Gaara yang kemejanya sedang ditarik oleh Sasuke otomatis ikut terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ugh. Sialan! Menyingkir dariku, Kepala Merah!" ketus Sasuke dalam posisinya yang masih tertimpa tubuh Gaara. Rasanya punggungnya sangat sakit karena langsung membentur lantai keramik yang keras itu sampai-sampai mengakibatkan bunyi berdebum seperti itu.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau pikir aku mau dekat-dekat denganmu, Pantat Ayam?" ucap Gaara dengan nada sinis. Sasuke merengut kesal. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara membalasnya dengan ikut mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya ke Sasuke. Maka terjadilah perang death glare antara dua idola Konoha High School itu.

Hinata menghela nafasnya (lagi) saat melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda itu. Sesaat kemudian Hinata melihat sekelebatan rambut kuning saat ia melihat ke ambang pintu.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Suara lembut milik Hinata berhasil menghentikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka refleks mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang tengah menatap ke arah ambang pintu. Tepat di sana, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabriknya yang sedang dalam posisi berlutut dengan menekuk salah satu kakinya. Sepasang mata onyx dan jade membulat saat melihat apa yang sedang berada di tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto yang masih memakai seragam tim sepak bolanya dan masih penuh keringat—sepertinya ia baru saja selesai latihan, kini sedang memegang bungkusan bening berisi cookie yang sedari tadi mereka perebutkan. Mungkin bungkusan cookie itu terlempar hingga ke dekat ambang pintu saat mereka terjatuh tadi.

"Eh? Apa ini kue buatanmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan bungkusan itu pada Hinata.

"E-Eh? I-Iya," jawab Hinata kemudian.

"Wah... Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar... Aku makan, ya?" ucap pemuda pirang itu, kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata ia langsung memasukkan cookie itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Adegan Naruto yang memasukkan coklat cookie ke dalam mulutnya terlihat bagai slow motion di mata Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih membatu. Mereka menyaksikan cookie itu lenyap ke dalam mulut Naruto dengan mulut ternganga.

"Wah, seperti dugaanku. Kue buatan Hinata-chan sangat enak!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hinata.

"E-Eh... Eto..." sahut Hinata, tidak tahu mesti merespon seperti apa. Ia melirik takut-takut pada dua pemuda yang kini mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Gaara, menyapa mereka dengan santainya. "Yo, ternyata ada Teme dan Gaara juga!" ucapnya bersemangat dengan muka inosen. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Naruto bergidik.

"L-Lho? K-Kenapa kalian menatapku s-seperti itu?" tanya Naruto takut-takut karena merasakan hawa gelap dari duo Pangeran Es itu.

".To," geram mereka berdua dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Naruto. Saat ini di mata Naruto Sasuke dan Gaara lebih menyeramkan daripada setan-setan yang sering muncul di film-film horror di TV.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, "H-Hinata-chan... K-Kenapa mereka menatapku begitu?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tertular penyakit gagap Hinata.

"E-Eto... K-Kuenya..." ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto melirik ke arah bungkusan yang telah kosong dan jadi sampah itu, kemudian melirik lagi ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto meneguk ludah gugup. Sepertinya ia tahu kesalahannya.

"Err... S-Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Uh... S-Sampai jumpa!" setelah itu Naruto kabur secepat kilat dari hadapan mereka.

"NARUTO! KEMBALI KAU!"

.

.

**-TAMAT(?)-**

Berakhir dengan gaje... ._.

Sebelumnya, salam kenal buat semua penghuni FNI, terutama Hinata-lover :D

Saya coba-coba bikin fic.. hoho.. (semoga ficnya ga bikin sakit perut ya)

Ini fic pertama yang aku buat. Maaf ya kalau rada2 aneh dan gaje. maklum, saya kan masih newbie /ngeles/

Saya juga ngerasa kok kalau fic ini lebay, hahahaha XD *bangga*

Eto... Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya melalui review dari reader-reader semua :D

Kalau mau flame juga saya terima kok. Kebetulan saya lagi seneng sama lagunya Alice Nine yang judulnya BLUE FLAME *kagak nyambung woooy!*

Adakah yang mau review? *semedi di gunung merapi*


End file.
